The Tomboy Master: Kanto League
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: Since ancient times the Legends of the world would chose a human to represent them. It was both a way to ensure the world's balance never leaned one way or the other and it was a competition for them as well. One Legend always chose the same type of person to be his chosen. They were young, adventurous, and a brave soul. This is the story of his newest Chosen. (Minor Ranma xover)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: The Beginning of a Legend

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Pokémon is the Property of by Satoshi Tajiri

XxXxXxXx

Our story starts in the country town of Pallet. While this may be a small town, it is a famous one. It is the home of many great Pokémon Trainers, as well as their sponsor and mentor, Professor Samuel Oak. The Pokémon Professor not only brought the town notoriety, but protection as well, being a former member of the Elite Four and Champion. And unfortunately, that is why one small family moved to Pallet.

Delia Ketchum had sought out her old mentor when she had realized her ex-fiancé had found her after she had hidden herself away from him. When he had shown up at her door, demanding to see his child, Delia panicked and fled. Luckily for Delia, her daughter Ashlyn had been at her preschool when he showed up and she was able to knock him out of the way and run.

After she had called a friend to pick up her daughter, Delia went back to their apartment and quickly packed everything she could fit in her van, leaving the furniture. She could pay someone to get the rest later. The trip from Crimson City to Pallet Town was a long one, and it was tough on both mother and daughter. Especially on poor Ashe, who was only four years old and not understanding why they were leaving.

Ashe had been told that they were moving and to say goodbye to her friends, and that it would be a long time before she saw them again. With her mom not answering her questions and the silence that persisted throughout the nine hour drive, the little girl became increasingly agitated with everything that was happening. When they pulled up in a small town outside a large ranch house/laboratory, Ashe was hurried out of the van with only her blanket and Pikachu pokédoll. When the old man that owned the house ushered her into a room with a boy a little older than her and a preteen girl, Ashe was as upset as she could be.

She could hear her mother and the old man argue with each other, Ashe clenched her fists. Normally, Delia treated her like the most precious thing in the world, which had slightly spoiled the four year old. There was a good reason for the spoiling as well, Ashe was not the average four year old, and everyone who knew her knew it.

Ashe was smart, very smart. Well above the learning curve of most children her age. This was something Delia encouraged with gifts and treats, as the young child soaked up everything that was taught to her so fast that she was usually done with the assignments for the entire week when they were assigned by her preschool teacher. Opening the door, and ignoring the two older kids who were confused by the entire situation, Ashe marched into the room where her mom and the old man were arguing.

"This is entirely reckless of you Delia! Not only have you endangered your daughter, but you have uprooted her entire life so suddenly and without explanation! I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop when she comes out of shock!" the man yelled, their voices louder now that she was right outside of the room they were in, the door wide open allowing her to see her mother and the old man.

"I am doing what's best for her!" Delia screamed at the old Professor, "I won't tell her because it would break her heart! Do you know what she believes? That he's on...!"

A sudden sniffle caught Delia's attention as she started yelling. Both adults turned to the open door where Ashe stood in plain view, anger and tears showing on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, only for no sound to come out. Delia and Oak stared at the little girl, who turned and ran out of the building.

The two adults chased after the girl, following her to the edge of the woods across the road from the Ranch. Before they could follow her, she sped up, a slight glow encasing her body. Even as they stared in shock, several wild Pokémon came out of the underbrush and trees to impede their path. Even the Pokémon knew the child was special, even if it was just from that small display.

"Delia, we need to go back to the lab and get Arcanine to track her," Oak said, worrying about the ability the child displayed.

"But my baby..." Delia cried, terrified of what could happen to the girl.

"It's the quickest way to find her, I'll follow on Dragonite." Oak promised, worried about the display of power the little girl had displayed. It had looked like a Quick Attack to him, and if that was true the child was even more special than her mother thought. Moving back towards the lab, Oak went up to his room where six old and well-worn pokéballs sat on a special stand next to his bed. Grabbing two and heading back outside, he took a deep breath and released his old friends.

"Arcanine, Dragonite, I need your assistance." Oak said as he held up Ashe's blanket, "Delia's daughter has run off into the forest, and we need to find her before she gets hurt. Arcanine, find her scent and Dragonite and I will follow you in the air."

Arcanine took a sniff of the child's blanket before sniffing around. When he found the trail, the old fire type let out a bark and started following it. Climbing up on Dragonite, Oak handed the blanket back to Delia.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Oak said, trying to reassure his student, "Let's go Dragonite."

Delia watched as her mentor took off to find her daughter, trying to shake the ominous feeling welling up in the back of her mind.

XxXxXxXx

Ashe sniffled as she curled up at the base of a large tree deep in the woods, ignoring the Pokémon who watched her curiously. While they were mostly Rattata, Pidgey, Caterpie, Nidoran, and a single Mankey, several old and more evolved Pokémon looked down at her as well. Ashe sat there for a while crying, angry at her mom for not telling her why they had left.

After her tears had dried up, Ashe stood up and tried to remember which path she had followed to get to the tree, before choosing one and walking deeper into the forest, several Pokémon following her. To them she was an unknown element, a human that could use Pokémon attacks. Tales had been told for generations about special humans that fought like Fighting and Psychic type Pokémon, though they were thought to be gone from this world. As the human girl walked down the path, still sniffling, word spread quickly about her.

Ashe walked further into the forest, getting scared as more and more Pokémon started watching her, not letting her out of their sight. As the sun began to set, Ashe panicked and started running down the path. As she ran, several of the older Pokémon began running after her. Terrified that they were chasing her through the bushes and trees, Ashe ran as fast as she could, not seeing the drop in the path as it went down a hill. Tripping, Ashe rolled into a cave, stopping right at the opening.

As she sat up, Ashe noticed several Zubat and Golbat watching her, being woken up by her crashing into their cave. The colony of bat Pokémon glared at her, angry at being woken up. Before Ashe could get out of the cave without further problems, one of the Golbat flared its wings scaring the child. Ashe screamed and ran, whipping the bat Pokémon into a wild frenzy, ready to get rid of the intruder now that it had truly disturbed the entire colony.

XxXxXxXx

Not far from the coastal forest where Ashe was, an ancient and powerful being was speeding along the bottom of the sea. It pressed itself harder and faster than it should have, but its chosen was in trouble. It had to save her.

XxXxXxXx

Ashe ran as fast as she could, never stopping to watch as the Pokémon from the forest attack the swarm. They managed to stop most of the Zubat and a couple of Golbat, but a Crobat, the colony's leader, blasted its way through. Though it slept in the very back of the cave, Ashe's scream had echoed loudly enough to anger it in to chasing the source. As it saw its target, the Crobat gathered up several Golbat and chased after the human girl, herding her to the bluffs.

Ashe tumbled out of the forest, trying to duck as a Golbat dove at her. They didn't stop as she scrambled to her feet as one let off an Air Cutter attack. The remainder of the swarm circled her, pushing her back to the edge of the cliff behind her. Looking down, Ashe saw the waves breaking against the rocks hundreds of feet below, and tried to turn around and run only to be blocked by the Crobat.

Several of the forest Pokémon, mainly several Raticate, a Nidorino and Nidorina, and the Mankey, attacked the rest of the Golbat attempting to reach the human child, only to be beaten back. The Raticate and Nidos occupied the Golbat's attention, forcing the mid-level bat Pokémon to focus on their attackers rather than on harassing the human. Mankey, on the other hand, had charge the Crobat itself, only to be hit with an Air Slash from the four winged bat. As the Air slash cut deep into its side, Mankey saw something that it had been trying to prevent.

Crobat dove at the young child once more, Ashe took a reflexive step back and screamed, falling off of the cliff. Despite its injuries, the Mankey raced to the cliff ready to dive in after her, only to stop as the water below the girl started swirling, moving upwards to gently catch her.

Pushing the child upwards, a haunting melody echoed across the bluffs, empowering the forest Pokémon and terrifying the bat Pokémon. The swirling vortex of water dispersed as the Pokémon causing revealed itself, catching the girl on its broad back. With a roar, the large silver draconian Pokémon let off a powerful attack, killing the Crobat and several of the Golbat in a lance of silver energy as they attempted to flee.

The forest Pokémon quickly retreated to the edge of their home, giving the large Pokémon room to land. As Ashe slid off of its shoulders, it turned its head to watch her. Ashe sat there, press hard against a tree as its head snaked towards her. To her, it was a giant Pokémon that had just killed several others and could easily eat her. The Pokémon let out a soft, low call that turned into a soothing melody, relaxing the child as it slowly drew closer. As the short song ended, it touched the crest of its head to her forehead and allowed it's thoughts to be heard.

_'Do not fret child, I will not harm you. I am here to protect you.' _the giant rumbled, its mental voice sounding like a distance storm, _'I am Lugia, the Guardian of the Seas.'_

Ashe looked in awe as she gazed at the Pokémon. Her teachers had told them the legends of the Pokémon World during story time, the stories of the Legendary Pokémon themselves, and she was touching one of the Guardian Duo!

Before Ashe could start asking questions, crunching underbrush and wing beats were faintly heard by the Pokémon in the clearing. Lugia turned towards his chosen and began singing again, _'Sleep child. The humans are coming to take you home. While I may not be near, know that I will be watching over you and that when I am near, I will never let you come to harm while I still draw breath. Sleep my chosen. Sleep she of the Silvered Soul.'_

As Ashe nodded off, Lugia noticed the Pokémon closing in. Satisfied that they would protect her for the few minutes it would take for the elderly human and his partners to reach the bluffs, Lugia bowed his head and swept a wing lightly over the slumbering child, _'Ensure that she takes these with her when the human and his Pokémon get here, they are my gift to her.'_

With his chosen safe and human help on the way, Lugia threw himself backwards off of the bluffs and into the sea, diving fast and deep to return to his home in the islands to the far south. As he left his songs echoed along the bluffs one final time before slowly fading away.

The Pokémon of the forest began to clean up the corpses from the battle, the carnivorous Raticate claiming the dead bats for their own to feed themselves and their young while the Nidos and the Mankey stayed near the slumbering child, protecting her while they waited for the human.

They did not wait long as an elderly Arcanine stepped through the trees, spotting the child. Ignoring the three Pokémon around her and the several Raticate around the clearing, the old fire type through its head back in a howl, this was answered by a call that none of the Pokémon recognized. A scant few seconds later, a large dragon crested over the trees and landed with a thump, leaning down to let the human on his back slide off.

Professor Oak was astounded by what he assumed happened. When the trail had led to a cave with several injured Pokémon around it, he had feared the worst, and was surprised when he saw the telltale flash of a high powered attack to his south, close to the bluffs. Now that he saw the trench and the dead and injured Pokémon, he feared the worst as he spotted the still form of Ashe lying behind a Nidorina and a Nidorino, and a Mankey standing over her protectively.

The Nidos allowed him to pass quickly and the Mankey hopped off to the side to allow him access. When he scooped up the child he was relieved, a few scrapes and bruises, as well as a cut or two, but Ashe would be fine. As he turned to take the child back to her mother, the Mankey suddenly started to yank on his lab coat.

"Yes?" Oak asked, startled over the sudden contact. The Mankey pointed to were Ashe had been lying, where a small leather sack now sat with something shiny lying on top of it. Reaching Down, Oak realized what the shiny object was.

"A Silver Wing..." Oak whispered as he took a better look at the ground. In the fading light, he saw the deep impressions of a heavy Pokémon, one that would have been big enough and powerful enough to use the attack that he had seen earlier. Tucking it and the small bag into his inner pocket to give to Ashe later, after he impressed the severity of having the feather of a Lugia, he cradled the child to him as Dragonite took off, Arcanine having already returned to his pokéball.

'You are more special than anyone truly knows Ashlyn. I promise I will do whatever it takes to help you reach that potential.' Oak thought as Dragonite flew over the forest back to his laboratory.

XxXxXxXx

Nearly a week after Ashe's 'adventure' through the woods, the child was found sitting on a rock near the laboratory's back door. When Ashe had woken up the day after she ran away her mother decided to explain why they had left. What she had told her daughter was that someone had threatened to take Ashe away from her mother, so her mother had taken her and ran to the safest place she could think of. Now that Ashe knew they were here to stay she felt bad about causing her mother the Professor so much trouble when she had ran away.

While her mother and the Professor were arranging for them to move into a small ranch house nearby, Ashe was fiddling with the device that had been left with her Silver Wing. While the Silver Wing was safely locked up in the Professor's safe until they moved into their new house, he encouraged her to try out the little instrument.

It had turned out to be a small ocarina made from two shells, one attached to the other. As she played with the shells, she found she could twist the smaller shell and that by plugging the holes in the larger shell while blowing into it she could play different notes. She was absolutely delighted as she made music, however disjointed it might have been.

Slowly she started to shift into a rough version of the song Lugia had sung, stumbling over the notes as she tried to remember them. Taking a breath, Ashe frowned down at the instrument when a flutter of wings caught her attention. Looking up, she saw a colorful bird Pokémon, it's most notable feature being that its head was shaped like a music note.

"Chatot!" it cried, raising a wing in greetings.

"Hi," Ashe said, a little shy with an audience. As she and the Chatot had a staring contest, Professor Oak and Delia watched along with Chatot's trainer.

"Why did you do that Alex?" Oak asked, confused at why the man had sent his Pokémon out to help Ashe.

"As you know I'm writing my thesis is on the Legendary Pokémon, and what's she's trying to play, as well as the instrument, is related. I recognized what she was trying to play because during my research in the Orange Islands I met a group of people who have a festival where they play that song in honor of the Guardian of the Sea. Chatot knows the tune, so he can coach her through it." the tall blond college student replied, watching as Chatot decided to start singing.

"Cha cha~ cha~ chat chat ot~~ cha~ cha~ cha cha cha cha~~" Chatot sung, repeating the notes over and over until Ashe could play them in the proper order. As the Three adults watched on, all three knew she was special.

Alex believed that she was a very smart and very able girl, being able to go from playing with an instrument to learning to play a song. Delia's eyes shined with happiness as her daughter found another thing she was good with, though she would have preferred that Ashe would learn the violin or piano. Only Samuel Oak had an idea of the truth, seeing as the child had been in contact with the Legendary Pokémon Lugia.

'I know that I'm right about her,' Oak thought as he watched the Pokémon start gathering around the child, half-smiling at hazy memories from his childhood, 'I'll speak with Delia tonight about taking over Ashlyn's education, I'm sure I can convince her.'

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: I'm on fire! Holy crap on a stick. Anyways this is the beginning of the Tomboy Master rewrite. Only major changes to it are the old first chapter will be changes as about half of it will be the new third chapter. Chapter one, this one, focuses on Ashe and introduces Alex, one of my three ocs, his part is small until the actual league draws closer. Chapter two intros Griff, my villainous oc to replace Jessie and James, seeing how, as you may or may not remember, team rocket has a different relationship with Ashe along with Giovanni. That's next chapter so chapter four will be back to being the start of the old story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Masks and Hearts

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Pokémon is the Property of by Satoshi Tajiri

XxXxXxXx

Panic erupted throughout the grasslands as a large explosion rocked the landscape. While smaller Pokémon dove into their burrows and those that could fly took to the air, those who had neither started to run. As more explosions tore at the landscape, the ground shook under the force of a stampeding herd of Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon.

The herd thundered forward letting out loud and frenzied calls. They were suddenly forced to take an abrupt left when the grassland in front of them erupted into flames and turned once more when a howl echoed off of the rock walls to their right. As the herd crowded into a canyon that emptied into the grassland, two Pokémon could be seen chasing after them.

Above the chaos, a man leaned against a motorcycle looking over the canyon's edge watching as his Mightyena and Blaziken corral the bull Pokémon. As he watched, several of his Pokémon waited for his signal on the surrounding cliffs, ready to take the herd down. As the Tauros and his two Pokémon passed a certain point, the man flicked the detonator switch in his hand. More explosions rang out as the canyon walls collapsed and a landslide that trapped the herd in a dead end, surrounded on all sides by high walls, and his small army of Pokémon.

Eying the panicked Pokémon, the man yelled, "Take 'em down boys!"

The Pokémon roared as they slid down the canyon walls to join the two that were already battling the herd. Soon there was a small group of seven Pokémon where beating the bulls into submission and five more were lifting them into the air and preventing any escape attempts.

The Tauros were panicked, they did not know how to respond to this situation. As a Blaziken, Nidoking, Lairon, Crawdaunt, Mightyena, Dusclops, and Metang attacked from all sides an Alakazam and four Mr. Mime lifted some into the air. The Bull Pokémon could only attempt to fight back in the crowded space, unable to escape. The man smirked as he took out a pokéball with a green color pattern and threw it at the first Tauros that the Psychics had lifted.

As the seven Pokémon on the ground continued to lay out the struggling herd, the psychic Pokémon would lift the weakened ones into the air for capture. This continued until the herd was completely captured, contained within fifty of the special pokéballs. Surveying the damage, the man nodded, satisfied with his work.

"All right boys, we got them!" the man yelled as his Pokémon roared in victory, "Gather them up and we'll take them to the Boss man!"

As soon as his Pokémon were returned and all of the special pokéballs were safely stowed in his saddlebags, the man fired up the motorcycle, tearing across the highlands towards the highway. Behind him, the lower grasslands continued to burn, the wild Pokémon fleeing as they were unable to contain the flames that destroyed their habitat.

Ignoring the damage he caused, the man brought his hand up to the side of his helmet, activating the phone option, "Abbi, dial the Boss man."

_"Right away Sir!"_ a bubbly electronic voice chirped before the phone started to ring. It rang a few times before it was answered.

XxXxXxXx

As the grasslands west of Fuchsia continued to burn, a man was sitting in Viridian, wondering how he would handle a rapidly approaching situation. This man sat in a fortress deep within the mountain passes north of the city, a fortress where his organization called home. He was Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, and he was conflicted because due to the reports given to him by his undercover agent in Pallet Town.

His daughter, his youngest child and only daughter, was being allowed out on her Pokémon Journey two years early with the endorsement from Professor Oak. Frustrated, Giovanni hit the pager button on his desk, "Matori, is there anything demanding my attention for today?"

"Yes sir, Jessie and James have reported in for their new assignment, and the asshole is on his way with a new batch of Pokémon." Matori replied, distaste clear in her voice at the mention of the poacher.

"Let me know when he gets here." Giovanni said, he needed time to think.

Giovanni sat silently, reading over reports by his elites trying to calm the storm raging in his head. While the act would normally calm him as it reminded him of his success in steering Team Rocket away from they're former operating procedures, today it only served as a slight distraction. Now that the organization had moved mostly away from stealing Pokémon, they had a much higher success rate across the board. But as a direct result, they had no new incoming Pokémon except through what they got through poaching. This meant he needed to either employ or contract several poachers, and he only hired those with high success rates.

There were several of his own agents had volunteered to switch to poaching, mostly older agents that had no idea about the technology that was needed, letting the younger members of the organization deal with stealing or developing what was needed. Even with this agents working on it, Giovanni still contracted out to several independent contractors. Including the best of them, a young man who went by Griff.

Giovanni snarled at the thought of the man. He was everything that Giovanni hated about the younger generation of criminals with just enough skill to pull off his jobs without getting arrested. He had a crude sense of humor, he broke everything he touched, no manners as far as the eye could see, as well as a disregard for all forms of authority. His over-designed piece of junk motorcycle caused all sorts of havoc for everything, alive, dead, or inanimate, when he came into headquarters. With his personal motto of 'CHAOS!', he stood for almost everything Giovanni was against in a human being.

"Sir, the asshole is coming up the drive." Matori said stiffly over the intercom. Griff attempted to hit on her every time he bothered to show up for a briefing, only stopping when she would inevitably walk out of the room.

"Let him in, and send in Jessie, James, and Meowth once he's gone," Giovanni sighed as Persian lazily padded over to his master, the Poacher's mutt tended to annoy him as well.

Giovanni rubbed his temples, feeling the headache growing worse, "I swear, the only reason I put up with him is because of his track record. He's always been able to get something no matter how bad the job goes."

Minutes later came the loud clunking of boots and the click of claws. The door was thrown open without regard for his privacy as the poacher clomped in. Griff walked in there as his Mightyena at his heels, growling at his Persian. The large cat Pokémon hissed as the wolf sat next to his master, angered that the mangy mutt was back in his domain. Griff leaned his chair back and propped his feet up on Giovanni's desk, smirking at the man. Giovanni pushed down the urge to order Persian to rip the punk's throat out and glared at the young man.

Dressed in a worn wife beater, greyish jeans, combat boots, and a riding vest, Griff looked like the stereotypical punk biker. With that insufferable grin, Griff pulled a folder out of his vest and tossed it on the desk.

"The job's done, fifty new Pokémon, waiting for payment." Griff said, arrogance oozing out of his tone. Giovanni thought it was sickening.

"Remove your feet or this job was done for free," Giovanni growled as the younger man quickly pulled his feet off the desk. Giovanni opened the file and read over the captures. It was an impressive herd, all strong and could be sold to farmers and trainers alike.

Griff watched, bored as Giovanni took his time in reading over the report. As the Mob Boss put the report down and folded his fingers, Griff spoke up, "So a herd of fifty Tauros, all in untagged pokéballs. What's my pay this time?"

"The standard amount, two thousand for every five Pokémon." Giovanni said, "You can pick up your payment and a new batch of Acquisition Balls down stairs as usual. If there is nothing else, please leave."

"Just one thing," Griff said as he stood, "Those Mr. Mimes that you had me field test have been a big help, you should look into getting more of them."

Giovanni nodded as the poacher clomped out of the office. The squad of four Mr. Mimes to be used for capture and containment of large numbers of Pokémon had been the brainchild of a rather unmotivated, lazy, and unremarkable grunt. Said grunt would soon be put in charge of coordinating the training now that he had a confirmation of the tactic worked as it was supposed to.

Giovanni stood and turned to the window overlooking the training grounds of the Headquarters, watching the new batch of grunts selecting a Pokémon if they didn't already own one. Watching the grunts interacting with their new partners, both Pokémon and human, he had the beginnings of a plan.

He needed to ensure Ashlyn was protected, and he knew he couldn't have any of his elite operatives follow her around, at least not directly like he wanted. He needed them to get as many of the components as they could get for his plans, and the last thing he wanted was to alienate his second child like his eldest had been.

As he continued to watch the grunts, the intercom buzzed, alerting him to the three operatives that were waiting outside.

"Let them in," Giovanni said to Persian, not turning away from the window. Persian stretched before padding over to the desk and pawed the button that opened the door. The doors swung open, admitting two humans and a Pokémon into the room.

The first human was a blue haired young man by the name of James. While he looked tall and dashing, as expected of a romanticized rogue, he was somewhat naive and easily went along with another's plans. He was kind and caring when it came to his partners and his Pokémon, but could be brought into a simmering anger that made him dangerous.

His partner, Jessie, on the other hand was a hotheaded and easily angered woman. She would often take charge and was normally the first to lash out. Like James, the redhead had a soft spot not only for her Pokémon and partner, but also for small children that had a similar background to her own.

The final member of the trio was actually Persian's pre-evolved form, a Meowth. This Meowth, however, was special, given how he had taught himself the human language and how to walk upright as well. As Giovanni stood there, watching the trio from the corner of his eye, the rest of his plan came together.

Gesturing for the trio to take a seat, Giovanni walked back to his desk and slid a folder to James, "Jessie, James, this is the next project you to will be working on. I've noticed that you take to legal ventures better than the criminal ones, and I would like you to get everything in that folder up and running."

James opened the folder and held it between him and Jessie, allowing his partner to read over the contents. Mining operations, gambling parlors, restaurants, and specialty shops were several of the listed business ventures on the first page, and as they flipped through the pages they noticed that all of the correct licenses and permits, legally obtained by GioCorp, were included in the folder as well as budget plans and operation deadlines for each one. They also noted that they would be starting in three weeks, allowing them enough time to go over everything in detail.

Closing the folder with a nod, James asked, "Is there anything else that we can do sir?"

Giovanni had turned back to the window as they had looked over the folder, waiting for them to ask questions. Sighing, he turned back to the three agents, who immediately realized that they were receiving bad news.

"Meowth will not be accompanying you on your assignment, I am removing him from the team," Giovanni waited to see if there would be any complaints, but while they looked upset, they were too loyal to the Team to go against his orders. Especially since Meowth was technically his Pokémon.

"Meowth, your new assignment requires a partner of a different type." Giovanni said as Persian rubbed against his leg, smirking at the smaller cat, "Jessie, James, dismissed. Meowth, follow me."

XxXxXxXx

Meowth padded softly behind Giovanni, thinking about what he had been told by the boss. While He still had three weeks before his unit was split up, he still had training to do. Giovanni couldn't send his operatives with a young girl beginning her Pokémon Journey, so why not give her a few Pokémon that were trained to protect her instead?

As Giovanni opened the door into the holding cells for new captures, Meowth moved forward, looking for something that the girl wouldn't easily get but would be able to keep her out of harm's way as well. After several minutes of looking around, he saw a single Abra in a psychic proof enclosure.

Knocking on the frame to wake the Psi Pokémon, Meowth began a hushed conversation with it, explaining what he wanted and what the Abra would get out of it. Giovanni watched as the Abra seemed to think about it before slowly nodding its head. Taking out his key card to deactivate the Abra's enclosure, Giovanni looked down at the two first stage Pokémon.

"You two are being entrusted with my daughter's safety, and as such, you will be taught several new attacks to keep her safe," as Meowth made to interrupt, Giovanni motioned for him to be quite, "We've actually figured out that you were just doing several of the attacks wrong, which caused you to give up."

Giovanni looked down at the two before removing a pokéball from the enclosure and handing it to the Abra, and gave them both a stern glare, "Report to Viper on the training fields, he has already gathered the necessary materials to start your training."

XxXxXxXx

Giovanni was once again in his office overlooking the training fields as the drill Sargent like Viper began the Pokémon's training with a few TMs before having them practice their new attacks. They would learn enough to protect Ashlyn, and that would allow her to train them how she wanted for battle.

Closing the blinds, Giovanni walked to his desk and activated his video phone. He had a call to make, and the good Professor was never happy when dealing with him.

The phone rang a few times, and with it being the laboratory's public number, one of the professor's assistants could have answered. But with the late hour, only he would answer as he lived above the lab itself.

As the video screen flashed on and Professor Samuel Oak's image appeared on the screen, Giovanni smirked and cut right to the point of his call.

"So you believe my daughter is ready to start her Pokémon Journey early Professor?"

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Introducing the asshole poacher Griff! This guy is actually based off of a friend who goes by the nickname Griff and said this is exactly what he would do if Pokémon were real. The guy is a dick, but a great sounding board for a lot of my projects. It feels so great to actually get a chance to sit down and type everything up, especially with how working for a company where you do emails all day takes you out of the writing mood. As far as progress for my fics goes, all of it is currently on paper. This includes:  
-four more chapters for this fic, kinda my go to piece of work at the moment

-the rewrite for Acidic blood is currently a prologue and a chapter done, on paper, hopefully soon to change

-a half a chapter for wings of the fallen angel, stuck on a part that's got me scratching my head

-and getting around to rewriting spirits of reality

Right now I'm going to work on this one because it has the most on computer, but hopefully the rest will soon follow.

The current poll for this fic is I am unsure which fossil I should give Ashe. I know when she's getting it, I'm just unsure which one. To me, fossils are not regional exclusive so any fossil is a go. Please leave a review or PM me with you vote on the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Passing the Torch

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Pokémon is the Property of by Satoshi Tajiri

XxXxXxXx

Here we are at the Pokémon Research Laboratory of Professor Oak, which sits on the expansive Pokémon Reserve, The Oak Corral. Here all the Pokémon from the trainers that he sponsors live and relax when their trainers are away. Prof. Oak was known to make an annual broadcast that covered the basics of Pokémon training, something that was a boon to many beginning trainers.

As several stage lights flashed on, they centered themselves on the set, illuminating a single elderly man. The man stood relaxed pose, one hand in the pocket of his lab coat, the other holding a book that he was reading from. Snapping the book closed, he turned to the cameras that were pointed at him.

"Hello there, and welcome to The World of Pokémon. My name is Professor Samuel Oak and I am one of Kanto's leading Pokémon Professors. This world is inhabited not only by us, but also by creatures that we have collectively come to know as Pokémon!" Prof. Oak pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a standard red and white pokéball. Tossing the pokéball into the air, it opened with a blinding flash, triggering the displays behind him to light up showing the silhouettes of several different Pokémon.

Catching the small brown fox-like Pokémon that had come out of the ball, Prof. Oak continued, "Across the world there are more than 600 different species of Pokémon living alongside humans, and many more that have not yet been discovered."

The Professor paused briefly to scratch the fox-like Pokémon behind the ears before continuing, "For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others become trainers and lead them in Pokémon battles. Myself… I study the interactions between humans and Pokémon as my profession. I sponsor many aspiring Pokémon Trainers in exchange for the ability to study their Pokémon."

The Professor spoke for an hour, covering everything from basic first aid for both Humans and Pokémon to equipment maintenance. He also spoke of important people and places in the major cities, such as the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny. He introduced the three primary Starters of Kanto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, as well as other common starter choices such as the little brown fox he had released at the beginning, Eevee.

He ended the hour long lecture with a jaunty wave and reminding the kids that would be appearing for their Trainer's License tomorrow to get some sleep. As the automated cameras shutdown and the rest of the studio lit up, the old professor stretched before ushering the young Pokémon out of the room to be fed dinner.

As the elderly Professor filled the bowls with homemade pokéchow, he thought about the next day. Roughly sixty aspiring trainers from across Kanto were scheduled to show tomorrow, and most likely a dozen or so more were most likely just going to show up. Only seven children had been signed up to receive a starter from him, but he had several more ready just in case others showed up. Even though most parents preferred to give their kids their first Pokémon, he always had extras ready.

He was happy that he could assist these children in achieving their goals, but the two he thought of the most fondly were his own grandson Gary Oak, and his young protégé, Ashe. He chuckled as he thought of when Gary first got to know Ashe. After Ashe and her mother had finally settled down after their abrupt move, Gary had tried to tease Ashe over the fact the Ashe was wearing a dress. As Ashe had been wearing simple clothes, just pants, white shoes, and a red shirt, Gary hadn't realized Ashe was a girl. He ended up being chased around the park while being hit with a stick. Oak had found out afterward when Delia stopped the girl, preventing his grandson from gaining several bruises.

Ashlyn J. Ketchum, though she prefers Ashe, was Pallet Town's biggest tomboy, had from then on declared his grandson her rival. As her mother had tried to apologize for her daughter's actions, he had laughed it off, saying that Gary had learned a valuable lesson that day.

Prof. Oak looked at a picture of the four of them that he kept next to his work computer, and the group of pokéballs next to it. Now that Ashe had out grown her mother's insistence and ability to dress her, the girl tended to wander around in either blue jeans or knee length denim shorts, often with a simple tee shirt and a blue and white jacket she had found in her father's old chest in the attic, or an overly large Pikachu hoodie when it was cold. The poor girl thought her father was on his own journey to become a Pokémon Master, like her dream.

"If only Delia would tell her the truth," the aging professor sighed as he continued to gaze at the photo.

Oak shook himself, he had promised his former student that he wouldn't tell Ashe the truth about her father, as long as Delia told her the truth before Ashe's journey started, as Delia wanted Ashe to grow up without feeling any of the sorrow and pain it caused her. Looking at the pokéballs next to his hand, he remembered the tomboy's request. Since Pallet Town itself had four trainers starting out this year, despite her mother's insistence to wait until she was proper age, Ashe had asked him if he could find a different Pokémon for her to start with. She didn't want the usual ones, not even the traditional trio.

It was hard for him to refuse the short haired girl, but he couldn't think of any Pokémon that she couldn't get in the nearby woods. Oak sighed as he stretched, standing up from his computer. He needed to think on this problem. Checking the time, he saw it was getting late, and he needed to finish getting ready for tomorrow, both for the aspiring trainers and the festival that would overtake the normally quiet little town. All he needed to do was figure out this little conundrum.

Walking out onto the balcony, he surveyed his land, and remembered his past. As he did, one of his remaining Pokémon caught his eye, his young Dragonite. He had been the one of the strongest trainers in the Kanto/Johto area, only the fledgling Elite Four surpassed him before he retired. He still had five members of his old team with him. While some of them had lost strength or speed due to age, they were all veritable fountains when it came to pure power. Charizard, Arcanine, Exeggutor, Gyarados and Dragonite remained with the old professor, acting as mediators on the ranch to keep the peace. Most of the others had sadly passed away or had taken his offer to be released so they could find mates in the wild. He had cared deeply for every Pokémon he had trained, as well as several wild ones he had met in the past.

That's when an idea for Ashe's starter hit him. The past that was the clue. Remembering an adventure that had been buried in the back of his mind long ago, he smiled. He turned back to go inside, letting his feet carry him on the familiar path to the Pokéball Storage Room. Turning to the rack of pokéballs that were set aside for Pokémon caught by him or his aides for study or relocation, he lifted a single marked pokéball. Yes, that one could work.

As the Professor picked up the pokéball, he heard something fall and hit the floor back in the main room of the lab. Sighing, the old professor moved to shoo away whatever Pokémon had gotten into the lab. When he entered the main lab, it was suspiciously empty of any Pokémon, causing the professor to hum with irritation about having to search for the culprit this late at night.

Flipping on the lights, Oak walked over to the desk where he had left the pokéballs containing the starters, only to find one on the floor. Narrowing his eyes, he saw which one it was, the Squirtle that was reserved for one of the Pallet Town Trainers. Picking the ball up, he sighed.

"I should have known," the elderly man mumbled before he called out, "Gary, I know you're here! Come out now!"

For a moment the lab was silent, before a huff that carried an undertone of irritation echoed around the lab. One of the cabinets opened as a young boy rolled out. At thirteen years old, the young man stood even with the professor's shoulders. Eyes shining with intelligence and mischief, the boy gave him a shrug that essentially said 'whatever.'

"Come on Gramps, we both know that everyone already picked out the ones they want, at least everyone who lives here," Gary said, smirking as his grandfather gave him an exasperated look, "Besides, you always set a batch of the traditional starters aside for Pallet Town Trainers, I know how it works."

"That doesn't mean you can sneak in and try to take one the night before." Oak said, turning his back to his grandson as he moved the pokéballs containing the starter Pokémon to the stand in the center of the lab.

Gary shrugged again as he helped his grandfather move the pile of pokéballs to the stand, noticing him place the three traditional starters on the middle row, and a fourth pokéball that he had pulled out of his pocket on the center stand. As he studied the pokéball mark with a lightning bolt, Gary smirked.

"I wasn't trying to get one early, I wanted to see all of them. Didn't think you had returned them this early," the brown haired boy said as he straightened up, giving one last smirk, "Besides, Mom said it was alright for me to spend the night here so I can get an early start."

With a long suffering sigh, Oak waved his hand, "Well then go get settled in and something to eat, it's almost eight."

Watching his grandson son give one final smirk, Oak shook his head as Gary left the lab, "Sometimes I don't know what to do with him."

The elderly professor spent the next hour straightening up the lab, finishing up the little things that needed to be done for the next day. As he was double checking his security system, his phone rang.

Startled, Oak wondered who would be calling him this late. Unless it was an emergency, only a few of his older trainers that preferred moving at night would call, but even then it was rare. Sitting back down at the computer to answer the call, Oak's face hardened when the video screen lit up with the visage of the one man that he never wanted to see.

Before Oak could speak, Giovanni spoke, "So you believe my daughter is ready to start her Pokémon Journey early Professor?"

"Why are you calling me?" Oak's face was a blank mask, only a small glimmer of concern that showed in his eyes betrayed any emotion.

"You know why, Professor. According to my agents in Pallet, my daughter is leaving on her journey. She's even leaving early at that, all on your recommendation. Is she ready for this?" the man said, his face covered by the shadows of his office.

"If you've been spying on them, then you should know Ashlyn is my prized student. She is more qualified than my grandson in both battle and care. She has earned the right to start her journey."

"Then I will be stopping by tomorrow while she is at the lab. I am going to leave a gift and a letter for her at her mother's house. I will not leave her unprotected." the leader of Team Rocket said, placing a pokéball on the desk for Oak to see.

"And why would you care Giovanni? You've done nothing but terrify Delia with the way you showed up in Crimson City."

"Because I'm not my mother." Giovanni snarled as he leaned forward, "I lost my chance to be a father because of Delia's rash decision. I will be the father that my daughter needs me to be. Nothing you or Delia say can stop me from meeting my only daughter, because it will be her choice. Do not try to stop her."

"Why shouldn't I call the authorities and let them know?" Oak asked, his even tone was nearly distorted with a viscous growl.

"For the same reason you never gave them my identity before. You needed to protect Delia and Ashlyn from the world that exposing me would have exposed them too. You wanted a way to keep the other Criminal organizations out of Kanto and away from your precious Trainers. You know my goals, and you know what Team Rocket was like before when my Mother was in charge. You know I am the lesser of two evils. And you know that once the other organizations find out about the power my daughter wields, the power inherited from her mother's line, that every single one of those organizations will go out of their way to take her or kill her." Giovanni stated, each and every fact hammering hard as he spoke in a low, even tone as he leaned forward, "To me, Professor, Family and Power are everything. And I will do everything in my considerable Power to protect what I consider my Family. My son, who hates me, Delia, who fears me, and my daughter, who doesn't even know the truth, they are the only ones I consider worth protecting in this world. By any means necessary."

Abruptly, Giovanni hung up, causing the screen to go blank and the dial tone to sound. As he stared blankly at the screen, Samuel Oak felt every bit of his fifty years, "I'd better tell Delia that Ashe needs to know tonight."

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Alright people, this one is kinda short compared to the other two, but it wrapped itself up nicely. All I ask is for suggestions on which fossil I should give Ashe. To me fossils aren't exclusive to each region, so feel free to suggest any fossil, the one with the most votes by Pewter city wins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pikachu, I Choose You!

XxXxXxXx

Pokémon is the Property of by Satoshi Tajiri

XxXxXxXx  
Ketchum House, Morning  
XxXxXxXx

Delia Ketchum was proud of her daughter. Today was the day that her little princess was leaving on her own Pokémon League Challenge, something that the girl had been looking forward to. But she was also terrified because not only was her daughter the youngest trainer starting today, but it was a good chance for her ex-fiancé to get his greedy hands on her. That man had been nothing but trouble for her, and she felt it was right keeping her daughter away from him until she started her journey. Delia tried to get Ashe to put it off, but ended up sitting the girl down and explain the truth about her father. Ashe was unsure what to think, and Delia was scared of losing her precious baby girl. The two of them argued constantly since they had moved to Pallet, but they were all they had. Now that Ashe knew who her father was, Delia was convinced she could lose her daughter to his influence.

No matter what though, Ashe swore she wouldn't let anyone get in the way of her journey. Ashe had been ordering special items from across the regions, well, from those that still had open boarders, through both Pen pals and some of Prof. Oak's colleagues such as Kurt the Pokéball Crafter and Prof. Birch of Hoenn. Delia had helped Ashe pack her backpack properly while making sure that she could access both her pokéballs and medicines in case her Pokémon get hurt easily, as well as her Digi-Reader, a device the size of a laptop that could digitally deconstruct and store inanimate objects such as sleeping bags and tents, as well as non-perishable foods. This let any trainer carry everything they needed for their journey.

Looking at the clock, she went to wake up her daughter. Delia was pretty sure something had happened to the girl's alarm clock during the night, or the girl would have been up and about by now. Opening the door that had a nameplate shaped like a Snorlax, she took in the room. It seem that it was a boy's room, with the dirty clothes on the floor and tons of Pokémon merchandise, it still had a feminine feel as most of the Pokémon toys were Pokémon that were, such as Clefairy, popular with the younger female trainers, though two particular Pokémon dominated this room, Pikachu and Dratini. Ashe talked all about how she thought that Pikachu would be a great Pokémon to have, but Delia thought it was because the Vermillion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge had made a brief appearance at the lab a few years ago and Ashe had seen his Raichu's power. Dratini, although, was one of Ashe's favorites for a different reason, that reason being her not-so-secret-secret-crush on the Pokémon Champion Lance.

"Ashlyn Jane Ketchum! Wake up or you'll miss your Starter Pokémon selection!" Delia demanded standing in front of the door, knowing that the girl would run out in her pajamas if she didn't block the door, "Get dressed, you have a half hour before they start, plenty of time.

Ashe watched as her mom walked out after she had nearly ran out the door in her Poliwag print pajamas. Changing into her usual shorts and tee shirt, Ashe slowly picked up her father's old jacket. Last night, her mother had told her a little about her father, and Ashe wasn't sure if she wanted to know anything else. When she was born, her mother had found out that her fiancé was part of the Pokémon thief gang. Instead of turning him in, she told him to leave, not wanting his criminal activities to affect herself and Ashe. Looking at the jacket once again, Ashe slid it over her shoulders. She would look through the rest of what he left in the attic after she went to the lab.

Delia watched as Ashe quickly combed her hair in the hall mirror before putting on the Official Pokémon League hat, a red and white Newsboy-styled hat with a green C emblazoned on the front.. Ashe's black hair was long enough to cover her ears, but with the way she dressed, everyone that didn't know her personally just thought of Ashe as a long haired boy. While this frustrated the single mother, it also caused some relief as the perverted sickos in the world would see a 'boy' with their Pokémon, not her little girl.

As Ashe dashed out the door, a slight movement in the side yard caught Delia's attention. Looking out the window, she saw a tall handsome man in a rather expensive suit off in the distance, waiting by a car while a Persian slowly crept up to her porch before depositing a small box on the doormat before dashing back to the man. Running out of the house, Delia saw the man and Persian get into to the car, and drive off in the direction of Viridian City, opposite of the way her daughter had gone. Looking down at the box, she saw the first note was addressed to her, and the other to Ashlyn. Delia's hands began to shake as she slowly picked up the box. Pulling out the letter addressed to her, Delia let out a shuddering sigh. He knew, and he was going to make sure Ashe and him met.

XxXxXxXx  
Highway to Viridian City  
XxXxXxXx

"Boss Giovanni, sir, what was the purpose of delivering that box? Why do it yourself, making sure that woman could see you? That could have been a mistake, She could report you." The blue haired man driving the limo said, glancing at the crime boss in the mirror.

"It is something of a personal matter to me," Was all Giovanni said, before the red haired woman in the front passenger seat spoke up.

"Sir, she's not even an undercover operative," The man glared at her through the mirror, causing her to quickly go over everything they saw. Her eyes softened a touch.

"Da kid that took off towards da lab is yours, isn't it?" Meowth asked, popping over the back of the driver's head rest. The two humans kept their eyes on the road, not wanting to upset the boss.

"With today being the Starter Selection Day, she's either going to watch," the woman started.

"Or she's a prodigy who's starting her career early." the man finished, not taking his eyes off the road.

The man's hand tightened around the arm rest, "Jessie, James. When we return to Viridian, continue with what you were planning. When I summon you, be ready for a mission. James, stop the car."

James slowly eased the limo onto the shoulder while the boss looked at the Meowth.

"Meowth, follow my daughter, make sure she gets to Viridian safely. Help her if you think it's needed, then meet me at the Gym." Meowth nodded before jumping out of the car and vanishing into the woods, as they were still close enough to Pallet for Meowth to make good time. As James pulled back onto the road, the man's cell phone rang. He slowly and cautiously answered, fearing the reaction of the person on the other end.

"Giovanni... how could you do this to me?"

XxXxXxXx  
Back in Pallet, Oak's Lab  
XxXxXxXx

Ashe slowed from her sprint as she approached the laboratory, seeing that Prof. Oak was saying farewell to a boy who had a small furry black Pokémon at his feet. The boy himself looked to be eleven or twelve years old, though he was very tall for his boyish looks, and was wearing a faded yellow shirt with a matching bandanna, as well as a gigantic back pack.

"Thank you, Professor. When that slacker Ranma comes through tell her I'll be seeing her soon." the boy said as he walked down the stairs waving, the Pokémon Ashe could now identify as an oddly colored Swinub hopping along at his heals. He nodded to her as he passed while Swinub stopped to give her a good sniff and what she assumed was a happy hello.

"I'll let her know if she passes through." The elderly professor said with a wave. Signaling Ashe to follow him, they entered the main lab.

"Welcome, all four of you. Come in and stand around the pedestal in the center of the room." Prof. Oak gestured for the four children to enter his lab. Two of the new trainers looked around in awe, while Ashe and Gary had their eyes fixed on the Pokéballs. For some reason, Ashe's attention was drawn to the on in the center of the pedestal, where a fourth pokéball sat.

"Listen up children. Today is the day each of you waited and studied for, but first I have a special gift for Gary and Ashe." Oak looked directly at the two, "Gary, you are expected to one day take over my position, and you have expressed interest in doing so several times when you were younger. Yet you also wish to follow your father's steps as well and become a 'hotshot' Trainer. Take this with you, add your own observations and notes about any Pokémon you see or catch. This is how I started, just like you."

Prof. Oak handed Gary a digital sketch book, a more modern version of what he used in his youth, but Gary was more technologically inclined than he himself was, despite the high tech equipment in the lab. Turning to Ashe, he continued.

"Ashlyn, you on the other hand wish to learn and master as much as you can about all Pokémon," Oak quickly passed out four Pokédexs to the children, though, Ashe's seemed, sleeker, more refined than the others, "My colleagues and I decided to have you test out the new Pokédex that we developed. It will update itself when accessing data on rare Pokémon from other regions, and knowing how creative you can be, will record every detail about your Pokémon, including new attacks you develop, any training, etc, etc. In accordance to the Pokémon League rules, most Trainers can only care for six Pokémon at a time, though do to you playing field tester for me and the other Professors, your status is both a Pokémon Trainer and a Professor's Field Assistant. What this means is that you can carry up to eight Pokémon with you at any time, though in any official match your can only use six Pokémon to battle."

Ashe stared at the elderly Professor in slight awe, knowing that accepting anyone, especially at her age, as an assistant was unheard of.

"You are the first one out of three children that I have decided to make my assistants, the other two I do not know well enough yet. You briefly met one of them when you arrived."

"Thank you, Professor." She said, bowing slightly. The boy from earlier was older than her, and most likely the person was as well. She was really lucky to be given such a position at her age.

"There's no need for that, just get me some interesting data. Now then," Oak said with a smile, "Time to choose your starters. Ladies first."

Gary snorted at that, causing his grandfather to send him a stern look. Ashe didn't hesitate, she reached for the Pokéball in the center of the others, the one marked with a lightning bolt.

"Come on out!"

As Ashe tossed the pokéball into the air, it opened up, releasing its resident.

"Pika-chu" the small yellow mouse said. Suddenly Ashe squealed and hugged it.

"ASHLYN WAIT!" Prof. Oak yelled.

XxXxXxXx

Pikachu had had a bad week. It had started when he had strayed too close to an Ekans' nest, and the snake had attacked him. Eventually Pikachu won but was weak and he had been hit with a Poison Sting attack, and since he had strayed far from his territory, he had no clue to where the berries that helped were.

Soon an elderly human stumbled upon the two, quickly capturing both of the wild Pokémon with those blasted capture balls that the humans made. While Pikachu was slightly delirious from the poison, he began to struggle, trying to get out. As his fear grew, so did his struggles.

When he was let out, he was immediately rushed into a white chamber that while bigger than the ball, was still small enough to make him freak-out more. When he noticed the room was healing him, he tried to calm down, but when the door opened, he was forced back into the ball.

Now that he had been let out, he stared at the human female, according to her scent, that had thrown his ball. Upon seeing a look on the human's face that it could equate to the females of his species fawning over the baby Pichu, he gave the Pikachu equivalent of 'Oh Shit' before she let out a, to him, ear piercing shriek and grabbed him up off the ground. Just as the old human yelled, Pikachu let off a Thundershock for surprising him.

XxXxXxXx

"I-TITI-TAI-TI-TAI-TAI-TAI!" Both Prof. Oak and Ashe were caught in the attack, causing the three others to stare, before Gary laughed at their slightly roasted forms.

"It seems Ashey-boy has a feminine side after all."

"Shut up Gary, and don't call me that!" Ashe yelled before turning to Prof. Oak, "Is there anything else, or can I leave? Mom wanted to get some pictures before I left."

"Go on, don't keep your mother waiting," Oak motioned towards the door. Ashe carefully positioned Pikachu on her shoulder and walked out, only to hear a 'SQUIRTLE!', a splash of water, and twin 'GAHS!' from inside. Ashe giggled as Pikachu laughed.

XxXxXxXx

Pikachu evaluated his 'trainer' as she walked down the road towards a human den. She hadn't had any more outbursts since he had shocked her, but kept an eye on her just in case. Either way, the girl hadn't proven herself to him, though not putting him in the ball was a step in the right direction. Until he was sure that she wouldn't hurt him, he would keep his distance, in a manner of speaking.

"Mom!" Ashe called, "I'm back! Mom?"

"Damn it! I just told her a little bit last night, why now!" Ashe heard her mom shout, looking into the Kitchen, she saw her mom yelling at the video phone, though the screen was turned off. Delia seemed to be listening to whoever was on the other end of the line before sighing.

"It's up to Ashlyn if she wants to see you or not. I'm not going to make her see you, and you certainly not going to force the meeting. Understand?"

Ashe notice the package on the table, with a note addressed to her on top of it. Opening the letter and reading through it, her eyes widened. Looking at her mother, Ashe suddenly knew who and what her conversation was about. As Delia hung up the phone, she saw Ashe reading the note. Delia quickly wrapped the girl in a hug as Pikachu sat on the table, poking at the package.

XxXxXxXx

Meowth had been trailing the 'Kid' as he had been calling Ashe since she got the special Pokédex. While very impressed that a child like her could impress so many eggheads, he looked her over with a closer eye. The girl was dressed in very boyish cloths, the shorts, shirt and ball cap alone gave that away, the shorts were tailored in a slight feminine fashion, her face was too well rounded to be a boy and her shortish-longish hair flared out slightly like some of the human girls did with their hair back at headquarters.

Chuckling to himself over her startling her new Pikachu, he decided to quickly split when one of the boys choose a Squirtle. As he left, he thought he saw another child exit the forest riding on the back of a giant Persian, but he hurried along as the Pokémon's eyes landed on him. Following the Kid down the road, making sure to remind himself to walk on all fours, he followed her to her house. He heard a woman yelling, and upon further inspection, it was at the boss over the phone. Hopping up to the open window on the second story, Meowth idly noted that it was the girl's room.

He pulled a small, easy to hide camera from his fur and took a few snapshots of the photos on the desk of the girl and her mom, and what looked to be one of the boys from the lab and the Professor in one of them. He also took note of the abundance of Pikachu and Dratini dolls and other similar items in the room, and quickly slipped back down into the yard, listening to what the two were talking about.

XxXxXxXx

"Is this your Pikachu?" Delia asked, after they had both settled down. Ashe nodded with a light blush.

"He shocked me in the lab," she said gesturing to her slightly singed cloths, "Prof. Oak also made me his assistant, meaning I can carry eight Pokémon and by showing my I.D. I can get into places that I could use to help test and complete my Pokédex, such as the archives of the Pewter City Museum, to see if I can scan the fossils for information on the Pokémon."

Ashe noticed that her mom had brought her father's chest down from the attic. As she stood up and pulled it over, her mom watched sadly. As she went through the chest, Ashe only pulled out an old photo album that she hadn't seen when she first found her jacket in it. Other than that it was mostly cloths and travel gear, stuff she didn't need because her mom had gotten her newer ones of as a birthday present.

"Mom... can I take this?" Ashe asked, placing the rather small album on the table. Delia nodded, but took note when Ashe merely slipped it into her backpack instead of opening it. Ashe then reached for the box on the table when her mother stopped her, looking up Ashe saw her mother's worried expression.

"I'm going to open it, in my note, he said I could keep what was in it if I wanted it, and gave me the location to meet with him if I want."

"Do you?" Delia asked, not sure how she should be reacting to the situation. No matter how much she had threatened Giovanni over the phone, he seemed more anxious just to meet his only daughter, and readily agreed with everything she had threatened him into.

"I don't know." Ashe whispered. Picking up the box and peeling off the tape, Ashe took a deep breathe, and opened it. Inside the box was a small device, about half the size of a Pokédex, and a pokéball. Opening the note Ashe began to read.

_''Ashlyn, _

_If you are reading this, then you have decided to at least look at what I sent. I have a lot to make up for, though I fear I will never be able to. Everything that is in this box, I got it the proper way, with money that I had set aside from my days as a Trainer, and searching for the Pokémon in the wilderness. _

_The PokéGear not yet activated, and I will not know the number unless you allow me to know. As for the Pokéball, it contains a young Abra. I wanted you to have it so you can always escape from danger if you find yourself in any._

_You can do as you wish with these gifts, it is up to you. _

_-Giovanni."_

"Mom, in both of my notes, he uses his name instead of writing father or dad. Maybe..." Ashe stopped when her mother turned away.

"Ashlyn, honey. I'm... sorry, I'm not ready to forgive him yet. He's done a lot of bad stuff, and he's still doing so. When I told him that I wasn't going to force you to do anything that concerns him, same goes for this. You choose what to do. Just, please, don't let him talk you into joining his band of thieves and criminals." Delia hugged herself, slowly walking out into the living room to calm herself. Ashe looked at the gifts, and slowly packed them away, clipping Abra's pokéball to her belt next to Pikachu's.

When Delia had calmed down enough to take some pictures and say good bye, Ashe left the house and turned to Pikachu.

"Well little buddy, it's time for use to start our journey." Suddenly Pikachu stopped walking and plopped down in the middle of the road, refusing to budge, "Don't make me drag you, because I will!"

XxXxXxXx

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ashe said as she tugged on the rope that she had tied around Pikachu's middle. The little mouse was grabbing at every bush, rock, and tree root sticking up out of the ground making it difficult to pull him along. It was embarrassing that she was pulling him along in the first place, and Pikachu couldn't shock her with her wearing a pair of old rubber gloves that the professor had given her for handling any electric types, like Pikachu.

Giving up on trying to pull him off of this particular tree stump, Ashe sat down.

"Fine then. We'll stop here for lunch before we continue. I want to get to Viridian City tonight." Ashe untied Pikachu, who ran up the tree and started eating some of the berries on its branches, "Hmph, be that way. Abra, come on out!"

"Raaa..." Abra yawned, stretching itself out slightly before plopping down at the base of the tree Pikachu was in. Ashe decided to check out her Pokédex's functions.

_"Abra, The Psi Pokémon._

_It hypnotizes itself so that it can teleport away when it senses danger, even if it is asleep. Though it sleeps nearly eighteen hours a day, they can still function perfectly fine during its sleeping period. _

_This specimen is Male _

_PokéAbility: Inner Focus _

_Moves: Teleport, Telekinesis, Shadow Ball_

_Specimen Notes: This specimen has several TM taught moves."_

Ashe looked at the Abra, who was watching her intently, trying to decide if she was worth staying awake for or not. Pulling out some fruit her mom had packed for herself to snack on, she held out a small branch out grapes for Abra, hoping he would take them. Abra happily took the food and teleported to her side in order to get them.

"What about you Pikachu?" Ashe wondered, allowing the Pokédex to scan the electric mouse.

_"Pikachu, The Mouse Pokémon. _

_It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. Female Pikachu gather in troops to take care of the young while the males are loners, only gathering with the troop during breeding season._

_This specimen is a male_

_PokéAbility: Static_

_Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Growl, Tail Whip, and Thunderbolt. _

_Specimen Notes: This specimen has acute Claustrophobia, recommended to only return it to the pokéball in life threatening situations."_

Ashe looked up at Pikachu, only to see him lying on his side picking his nose. Ashe could feel the metaphorical sweat drop. Sighing, she turned back to her food when a noise caught her attention. Looking up she saw a small bird Pokémon with red wings glaring at her, and for such a small bird it was working. Quickly and subtly moving her Pokédex in to a good position, Ashe scanned the bird.

_"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. _

_Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. This is a very temperamental Pokémon that will attack any perceived intruders within its territory."_

Ashe quickly looked at the Spearow as it took off, aiming straight for Abra, who had fallen asleep. As Ashe jumped out to try and block the bird Pokémon's attack, Abra suddenly teleported both of them to the left, forcing Spearow to make another pass.

"Abra, use Telekinesis to slow that Spearow down!"

Abra woke up at Ashe's command, using it's psychic power to stop the Spearow from dive bombing Pikachu. The little yellow Pokémon looked at his trainer in surprise, but wasted no time in zapping the bird.

"SPEAR-ROOOW!" the little bird cried out in pain. Ashe acted fast as Abra released his telekinetic hold over the bird and threw a pokéball.

'Hopefully the little guy will forgive me later,' Ashe thought as the pokéball shook once before holding still.

"Hehe, Alright! I caught," Ashe cried, holding up the pokéball, "A Spearow!"

"Pika!"

"Bra!"

"SPEAROW!"

Ashe blinked, looking at the pokéball in her hand. Realizing that it wasn't her new Pokémon, she slowly turned around. Off to her left in a tree in the center of the field was a flock of Spearow. An angry flock of Spearow. A _very_ angry flock of Spearow. As the flock suddenly took off, Ashe recalled Abra back into his ball and grabbed up her backpack from the ground, and taking off down the path with Pikachu at her heels.

"Don't worry Pikachu, if we keep running, they'll stop before they leave their territory!"

Pikachu didn't look to sure about what Ashe had said, as the Spearow at their heels were screaming vengeance for their captured brethren. That was all the motivation he needed to speed up, passing Ashe. Only a few seconds after he did so, the Spearow decided that he was the prime target because the human girl would be defenseless without him. Pikachu cried in pain as the flock descended on him.

Ashe watched in horror as the Spearow descended on Pikachu, knocking him to the ground and attacking him. Without thinking of the consequences, Ashe dove to the ground, scooping Pikachu up, and rolled to her feet and kept running. Looking at her starter, Ashe's eyes teared up from her scrapes as Pikachu winced in pain. She kept running until she came to a cliff.

'Oh no, What am I going to do now?' Ashe thought when she heard the sound of a pokéball releasing its occupant. Feeling a clawed hand grasp her shorts, Ashe looked down to see Abra had left his Pokéball, and was standing next to her.

"Aaaaa-Braaaa!"

Ashe felt as if the world closed in around her, squeezing her like she was going through a straw when she suddenly appeared next to a girl fishing.

"AHH!" the girl screamed, jerking her pole and Ashe, before noticing Pikachu's injuries and the exhausted Abra at the Ashe's feet.

"What's going on, are you okay?" the girl asked, as Ashe knelt down to prop Abra up. Suddenly the flock of Spearow appeared over the edge of the cliff Ashe had just been standing on, screeching as they flocked towards the two girls.

"Run!" Ashe yelled as she tried to pick up both Abra and Pikachu. As lighting flashed through the air, the flock bypassed the other girl completely continuing to chase Ashe.

"Look out!" the orange haired girl yelled, Ashe tripped over a protruding tree root that caused her to let go of Abra and Pikachu, sending all three of them tumbling to the ground. The flock turned back after passing by, clawing at them. With the sky filled with the murderous cries, Ashe stood up.

"No," Ashe whispered as she stood up, "I won't let you hurt them!"

Ashe stood in the path of the dive-bombing Spearow, lightning flashing in the sky. With a piercing shriek they dove at the short haired girl who stood between them and their prey. As they closed in, two cries tore through the storm

"BRAAA!"

Ashe watched in awe as Abra froze the flock of Spearow in the air, trying to protect her. He wasn't able to hold them for long, as the Spearow shook it off and came around for another attack when Pikachu threw himself in the air between her and the flock.

"Pikaaaa-CHUUUUU!"

A bolt of lightning ripped through the air, connecting with Pikachu who rerouted it towards the Spearow.

"No way," Ashe watched as she picked up Abra, who was tired from his attempt to stop them. As the orange haired girl from before started screaming something about her bike, Ashe raced forward to catch Pikachu as well. She collapsed under the combined weight of both Pokémon and the impact of Pikachu's fall, and was staring at the sky. As she stared, she felt something resonate with the Silver Wing pendent she wore under her shirt, causing her to turn her head in the direction the energy was coming from.

It was then she saw it, a large bird like Pokémon flew overhead, cresting the rainbow that had formed when the clouds had broken after the storm.

"What's that?" Ashe whispered as her Pokédex scanned the beautiful Pokémon.

"_Body image matches that of the Johto Legendary Ho-oh, and it is said that it will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings. You are most lucky indeed."_

"You're not a normal A.I. are you, Dexter?" Ashe asked as the Pokédex, though it merely closed itself, ignoring her.

"Okay, let's get going you two." Ashe said as she recalled Abra to his Pokéball and scooped Pikachu up once more. Steeling herself, Ashe took off in a dead run to reach Viridian City before night fell.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note

XxXxXxXx

Okay, this has been revamped to better fit the new prologues, I am open to suggestions for pen-pals from each region, preferably not any of the main travelers from the series.

I have also decided to merge the rewrite of Ranma's School of Pokémon Training with the timeline of The Tomboy Master! When I get around to the rewrite of Ranma's School of Pokémon Training, it will run parallel to this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Meetings, Why do you do the things you do?

XxXxXxXx

Pokémon is the Property of by Satoshi Tajiri

XxXxXxXx

Officer Jenny had just finished making an announcement about a sighting of Pokémon thieves in the area when she spotted Ashe running down the road, yelling at the officer for help.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked as she spotted the little girl. She looked too young to be a Pokémon trainer and the way she was carrying the Pikachu made her think it was a pet given to her by a family member or something similar.

"We were attacked by a flock of Spearow! Pikachu's hurt badly, please help Pikachu!" the little girl was crying, and Jenny knew the faster she got the Pikachu to the Pokémon Center, the sooner she could find the girl's parents and tell them what happened.

"Get in the sidecar, I'll take you to the Pokémon center straight away!" Jenny started her motorcycle and shot off down the road as an orange haired girl and a Meowth came into view, one glad that Ashe had gotten some help, and the other angry at the little pipsqueak that destroyed her bike.

"ARRRGHH!" the girl screamed as she picked up her charred bike again, and chased after them as Meowth noticed a rope being lowered to him. he quickly climbed up to a hot air balloon in the shape of him, causing James to smirk.

"I thought we might have to leave you out of the festivities tonight." James said as he pulled the rope back up. "Those plans aren't going to steal themselves, after all."

"The Kid is at the center right now, we need ta call it off for at least tonight and tomorrow." Meowth stated, wanting to get right to the point.

"Yes, I can see how that would be trouble. Well we should return to headquarters at any rate then." Jessie sighed. The boss would want to know his daughter had shown up.

XxXxXxXx

"How many times do I have to tell you officer, we have a perfectly good driveway you can use!" the pink haired nurse seethed at Jenny as she stared at the black scuff marks on the floor.

"No time, this girl and her pet Pikachu were attacked by the flock of Spearow that recently started nesting nearby!" The Nurse quickly realized that there was a young girl clutching tightly to a Pikachu with one hand and the hand bar of the side car with her other.

"Chansey! Emergency!" A large pink egg shaped Pokémon burst through the doors with a gurney as the Nurse knelled down next to Ashe, "Don't worry sweetie, we'll take care of Pikachu. I'm Nurse Joy, the head nurse here."

Ashe nodded shakily as she handed Pikachu to the Chansey and before Joy could leave, Ashe unclasped two Pokéballs from her belt. "Please heal Abra and my new Spearow too."

Jenny was stunned, wondering if the child in her sidecar was actually a trainer. As Joy took the two Pokéballs, Jenny helped Ashe out of the sidecar and sat her down in the waiting area.

"I have a couple of questions that need to be answered after I move my motorcycle. Stay in this area." Officer Jenny said as she walked away. Ashe spotted the video phones and decided to give her mom a call.

The phone rang a few times before her mom picked up, though the screen was still blank. When Delia realized it was Ashe, the screen turned on quickly. After talking for a little bit, during which Ashe told her mom about the Spearow attack and Delia had ranted about knowing that she was too young to start her journey early which lead to another argument where Delia tried to get her to come home and wait a few more years and Ashe's rebuttals were along the lines of 'I'd rather hug a Cacturne'.

After Ashe had hung up promising to call when she got to Pewter, to the annoyance of her mother, she turned around to see Jenny watching with a bemused smirk, "What did you need to ask Officer?"

"I need to see you Trainer Identification. I have no doubt that those Pokémon are yours but without an I.D., I'm going to have to send you home and your Abra and Spearow to Oak Laboratories."

"Umm, ahh," Ashe started pulling everything out of her pockets when Jenny saw the Pokédex, and picked it up.

"Since you have a Pokédex it counts as your Trainer I.D." the older woman said as she showed Ashe what button to push to show the I.D. Screen, "Wow, that young? Professor Oak must see a lot of potential to let you start this early."

Ashe scratched the back of her head as she chuckled nervously, "Yeah he said something along those lines."

"Well, I'm off. Don't worry about Pikachu, He's in good hands here." Jenny called over her shoulder as she left.

Ashe sat in the waiting room as time slowly passed. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts as a phone rung behind Joy's desk, and Ashe hurried to take it, in case it was an emergency and Joy couldn't answer it because she was helping Pikachu.

"Uh... Viridian City Pokémon Center, Ashe speaking."

"Ashlyn, over here!" Ashe looked up as part of the mural on the wall slid away, wondering who knew her full name. She saw the back of an old man in a lab coat and took a guess.

"Is that you Professor?"

"Of course it is, can't you recognize me?" Oak asked, sounding hurt at the thought.

"Well yeah, but not the back of your head." Oak suddenly turned around and had the decency to blush at his mistake.

"Oops, wrong camera." He said as he switched cameras, "Anyways, I just finish talking with your mother, who is very peeved with you young lady, and she said you made it to Viridian City rather quickly. I hope you caught some Pokémon as well."

"Why are you saying that Professor?"

"Gary said that you wouldn't have any new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian, and I bet him a million dollars that you would." Ashe sighed at Oak's childish antics. She was supposed to be the kid here!

"Well I got an Abra and caught a Spearow if that's what you mean." Ashe replied, not hearing the Pokémon center doors open as a man walked in. The man seemed surprised that Ashe was there, like he wasn't expecting her to be behind the desk or even there at the center.

"Yes, Delia did mention something about an Abra. Anyways, put your Pokédex in the slot, even with only a few Pokémon scanned in, I want to take a look at the entries you've made, just to see how the advanced A.I. is working out." Ashe, quickly complied, not noticing the man watching her or his Persian laying down behind her, but Oak did and sent the man a very nasty look when Ashe wasn't looking. The man backed off quickly not wanting to anger the Professor and have the cops called on him like the last time the two of them had met face to face.

While the information was downloading to Prof. Oak turned to Ashe once more, "By the way, I have some info on the two other trainers that started today that are conducting similar research to you. Ranma and Ryoga are both going to be working on bring out their Pokémon's full power through the application of Martial Arts."

"Really Professor? Don't a lot of people do that though?" Ashe asked, thinking of the Fighting type master, Bruno.

"Ah, but they normally only teach them to Fighting types. Ranma and Ryoga are both looking for Pokémon that fit the styles they've learned over their childhoods. While Ryoga said he didn't mind fighting types, Ranma swore she wouldn't train anything that was primarily a fighting type." Oak stroked his chin, "She is definitely an odd one. Terrified of your mother too, when she showed up earlier today, just after you left. Your mother saw her coming out of the lab wearing what I think was that tattered remnants of a shirt that was modified into a female version of a jungle loincloth, like the girl from the Tarzan movie that came out a while ago. Your mother had a fit and made her and entirely new set of clothes before the poor girl was able to leave."

Ashe chuckled at this, her mother handmade nearly every piece of clothing they owned. As well as using the skills to make baby and children's clothes to sell, she did it for fun. Ashe personally thought her mother had too much time on her hands between the clothing and her vegetable garden. A noise came out of the speakers, letting her and Professor Oak know the transfer was done. Curse these low bandwidth connections, they were so slow!

"Alright, let's see here. Pikachu... interesting. So that's why it doesn't like pokéballs. Most likely my fault at any rate. Abra... he's going to be very strong. Spearow... a little above average, probably why the flock attacked as well. HO-OH! Ashe! Do you understand the implications of this scan is? You've just confirmed that Ho-oh still observes the world! Everyone thinks that it disappeared after the tower burned down in Johto, but this... Ashe, you get a bonus for this entry!"

Ashe, and the man behind her, were stunned. The man gesture for the Persian to follow him as he sat down in the waiting area as Ashe stood up excitedly.

"Ashe, since you saw it and recorded evidence, it's your choice, Will you let me announce this?"

"Go ahead Professor!"

"Thank you, I need to get ready for it, it'll be on the news in a few weeks. I need to look up the legends around Ho-oh for some more information. You should get some rest as well. It's nearly nine o'clock."

"W-why'd you have to say th-that?" Ashe whined trying to fight off a big yawn and failed.

Oak chuckled, "Goodnight Ashlyn."

"Goodnight Professor." As Ashe hung up the doors of the Pokémon Center opened again as the orange haired girl form earlier stomped in before dropping a large pile of scorched metal in the middle of the floor with a clang.

"There you are you rotten little Pipsqueak!" The girl yelled as she tried to grab Ashe by her jacket, "You owe me a bike after your Pikachu fried mine!"

With a sudden roar, the man's Persian tackled the older girl and pinned her to the ground, growling as she whimpered.

"Persian, Enough."

Both looked up and saw the man that the Persian returned to as the emergency room light turned off. When the doors opened with Pikachu sitting on the stretcher, a headband with a light bulb attached to his head. Chansey walked beside the stretcher holding a tray with her other pokéballs.

"Here you are, Ashe, your Pikachu is just fine, though he does need to go back to sleep," Nurse Joy said with a frown on her face as she looked at the Electric Mouse Pokémon, "He'll have to stay the night to make sure his electrical glands have recovered enough to start generating energy again, but you'll be able to leave in the morning."

Nurse Joy hand both Abra's and Spearow's pokéballs to the young trainer before scowling at the mess the charred bike had left on her floor as well as the skid marks from Jenny's excessive disuse of driveways. Turning to the man she bowed slightly, "Hello Giovanni, I am happy to say that Rhydon is perfectly healthy and it was only a little joint pain from old age. You should look into evolving him into a Rhyperior if you wish to continue using him in gym matches"

"I see, thank you Joy. He has been with me since I was fifteen after all. Perhaps I'll retire him from battles after this season." Giovanni replied, tucking the pokéball away. Many people would think he was heartless because he ran Team Rocket, but Rhydon and Persian were the only two Pokémon he had left from his travels that had stayed with him. Ashe stared at him with wide eyes, finally recognizing him, but so did Misty.

"Miss Waterflower, why are you here? Your sisters have been making a mockery of your gym while you've been away, even Brock puts up more of a challenge than they do, and he doesn't care for battles either."

Misty stuttered, not wanting to upset the strongest Gym leader in Kanto who was reputed to be a Mafia Boss as well, "B-but my bike, I can't get there fast enough without it!"

"Here then, buy yourself a new one and hurry along," He said as he pulled out a few large bills as Persian pushed her out the door, "And I do not appreciate you threatening my only daughter."

Misty yelped when she realized that she had nearly throttled his child and ran like a pack of Houndoom were snapping at her heels. Giovanni turned and nodded to Ashe.

"I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow at earliest." He said, looking down while surveying his daughter. She looked a lot like Delia's father, with Delia's eyes and his own facial features, "I would suggest you stay here tonight. We will talk tomorrow if you want to. If not, I understand."

Giovanni walked out of the building as Persian looked back with a knowing smirk. The kitten would meet with his master. She was too curious not to, like a young Meowth that spotted something new. As the Classy Cat Pokémon tossed a taunting smirk at her, the girl's glare softened a bit. Yes, she would come to speak with her sire, even if it took him dragging her back there.

XxXxXxXx

Ashe looked up at the small mansion in front of her, not knowing what to do. The estate was surrounded by a high stone wall with a wrought iron fence on top of it. The large black iron gates were unadorned and a simple two way radio was under a camera. Gathering up her courage, Ashe pressed the buzzer, waiting for a reply.

"Hello Ashlyn, follow Meowth and he'll show you where to go." Giovanni's voice said over the speakers as a Meowth walked up on two legs.

"Hey Kid, you should hurry up. Da Boss only has a couple of hours before he needs ta be back at da Gym." it said, stunning Ashe. She followed it numbly as she tried to comprehend a non-psychic type Pokémon being able to speak, with clear concise sentences and only a slight Unovian accent! Ashe numbly followed the Scratch Cat through the gates and around the back of the mansion.

As she turned the corner, she saw Giovanni looking out over the yard, watching as several Pokémon preformed individual exercises that looked hard even for the Ground and Rock types out training. But Ashe eyed her absentee father suspiciously.

"All these Pokémon have been acquired from the wild. I have been moving Team Rocket away from the Pokémon thievery that my mother drove it into in her frantic search for Mew." Giovanni said without looking back at her, "Some of the older and more... independent operatives continue to try to steal from trainers, something that wears my patience thin."

Ashe noticed that he didn't truly disapprove of the practice but it annoyed him when he mentioned his underlings disobedience. What Ashe didn't know was Giovanni was trying to stop dealing in Pokémon stolen from Trainers, something that could easily be traced back to them for the crime, because the Pokémon themselves being several times more of a hassle than catching a wild Pokémon. To pick up the slack, he had started dealing in the act of poaching wild Pokémon instead. They were easier to handle once they were properly caught in a pokéball, and large groups of the same Pokémon generally came in at a time instead of a random assortment of Pokémon.

Giovanni had hired on several Pokémon Poachers to focus on gathering the Pokémon Team Rocket needed and made contracts with the few poachers that felt they were better off working on their own than with the organization, like the hoodlum Griff. He was one of the best, even though his sarcasm and disrespectful ways always left a bad taste in Giovanni's mouth every time he dealt with him. While the poachers did their jobs, he began reassigning his Elites to other jobs, from the lowest rung on the Elite ladder, like Jessie and James, were playing retrieval and scouts, to his best infiltration team Annie and Oakley were breaking into companies and labs for the required equipment. Butch and Cassidy he had reassigned to Dr. Namba, and then he had assigned Domino to keep an eye on them. Those three were the closest to being loose cannons in the organization at the moment.

"Relax, Ashlyn," Giovanni turned around and looked at the small tomboy, "The reason why I asked you here is to warn you about what dangers you face as my child at this exact moment."

Ashe didn't relax, she glared hard at the Mob Boss, "What do you mean by dangers?"

Giovanni sighed once more as he sat down, "I'm going to be frank with you Ashlyn. You probably don't like me because what I do stands against how your mother raised you. But it does not change the fact that you are my child. Team Rocket is at war."

Ashe slide down into a chair, stunned, as Pikachu looked on questioningly. Giovanni sighed, this was going to be hard to explain to a young girl, especially one Ashe's age despite her obvious intelligence.

"War?" Ashe stuttered.

"Yes. It started when I first wrested control of Team Rocket from my mother, a blood thirsty woman who didn't even care if her own child was nearly killed in one of her stupid Mew hunts. The other criminal organizations, such as Aqua, Magma, and Plasma, began testing our borders to try to get into Kanto and Johto. Luckily for use, Aqua and Magma fight each other at any chance they get while Plasma got locked in when Unova shut down its borders. There is also another team, Team Flare that operate in Kalos, but they do not care for anything beyond fossils and their own boarders so I have only been keeping an eye on them." Giovanni scratched Persian's left ear as the Classy Cat leaned into it. Meowth watched this in jealousy, but decided to keep his trap shut. The Boss wanted him here for a reason while Jessie and James were getting ready for their new mission, and he was being split from them for a good reason.

"Recently a new team based out of Sinnoh, Team Galactic, began striking our boarders. This team is ruthless and manipulates Aqua and Magma with ease. Normally, I would assign some of my agents to guard you." Ashe glared at this, but Giovanni forestalled any yelling, "Galactic can and will kill to get what they want, and I'm on the top of their kill list. But I can't spare my elites to do so, and I refuse to trust your life to a bunch of grunts. I want Meowth to accompany you throughout your journey, letting me know that one of my best is with you at all times."

Meowth looked the young girl up and down, before nodding, "Yep, dis must be very important if ya split me from Jessie and James, Boss Man. I won't let'cha down!"

"I do hope so Meowth, as I am trusting you and your instincts to make the calls in my place."

"Don't I get a say in this!?" Ashe cried out, as Pikachu moved between Ashe and Meowth with his cheek pouches sparking. He didn't understand everything that had been said, having only been around humans for a few weeks and picking up the basics of their language, but he understood that Ashe was upset, and it made him angry.

"Think about it this way Kid. Technically I'm a wild Pokémon, no Pokéball what so ever. I am willing to battle you if it's needed, but if I need ta sneak inta one of your pokéballs to come along, I will." Meowth crossed his forelegs over his chest as he leaned back, knowing he did have something to offer if she kept refusing.

"But I don't want people to just keep giving me Pokémon!" Ashe shouted, causing the Pokémon in the immediate vicinity to wince, "I understand Abra was a gift, but I want to catch my own team and raise them! I don't want handouts because of who you are! And before you say anything, he still choose you to come even if you are still wild!"+

Giovanni remained impassive as Ashe pointed at him before turning on the cat Pokémon, but Meowth was tiring of the argument when he realized it was going to deteriorate into a child's temper tantrum, "Look Kid, I'm one of da few Pokémon that's capable of actual factual human speech, not dat telepathy that can cross the language boarder to be understood by all crud. Dose eggheads would want data on me. Not only dat but I can promise you that if you ever want ta use me for a battle, I'll do it. The Boss is splitin me from my team because of how important ya are ta him."

Ashe looked down, knowing she wasn't going to win the argument. Pikachu nodded, knowing that it would be safer for his trainer until she gathered more Pokémon and he got stronger. Then they could kick the cat to the curb.

"Alright, I'll do it. We'll battle tonight, alright?"

"Meowth! That's defiantly alright!" Meowth exclaimed with a wide grin, "Hey, let your Pokémon out of deir balls, I can grab some grub for us before we leave."

Ashe hesitated, but Giovanni nodded, "I want to get to know my only daughter a little better as well while we ate lunch."

The next two hours were very informative for both father and daughter. Giovanni learned that Ashe had a few dreams she wanted to make happen. Her first one was to be the youngest trainer to win any of the Pokémon League Tournaments, a dream she already had a good start on. Her second goal was to establish a true challenge made of the toughest specialty trainers, one for every type. This challenge was meant to be elite level or higher, depending on the trainers she could find. And of course, her all time dream, to be a Pokémon Master.

Ashe learned very little about her father, the few main things being he ran a mix-type Gym for the Earth Badge and that she had a half-brother named Ryker that was about two years older than her, living in Johto with his Grandfather. After the man drove Giovanni away because of the death of Ryker 's mother, Giovanni had met her own mother and Delia had consoled him, but turned her back on him when his mother had tracked him down.

Abra and Spearow were doing their own things at the moment. Abra was napping, leaning against Ashe's leg, and Spearow was carefully observing his new Trainer. Spearow had tried to get nippy with Ashe when he was let out, angry over being captured. The minute he tried to bite her, he had been zapped by Pikachu, and ended up having to be zapped another three times before he got the message. As noon came and went, Giovanni stood up to leave, placing a pure white pokéball with a red stripe around the middle on the table.

"My time is up for today, do well on your journey. Use the Premier Ball for Meowth" Giovanni recalled the Pokémon in the yard and left through the mansion doors. Several minutes later Ashe, Pikachu, and Meowth had left the property and were headed towards Viridian Forest, the first test on her journey.

Stopping outside the Pokémon Center, Ashe turned to Meowth. Understanding it was time to battle, the Scratch Cast leapt backwards several feet and assumed a battle ready stance, waiting on her.

"All right, Pikachu, get in there and we'll show him who's stronger!" Ashe cried as Pikachu jumped off of her shoulder, landing on all fours with his cheeks sparking and a growl made its way past his lips. The electric mouse was ready for battle.

"Start things off with a Thundershock!" Ashe yelled. Pikachu stood his ground firing of several small bolts of electricity, Meowth narrowly dodging each one. Meowth dashed forward after rolling away from one of the Thundershocks, his paws glowing with a dull yellow light.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ashe yelled as she mentally cursed, 'Dammit, of course a criminal Pokémon would know Foul Play.'

Pikachu was clipped by Meowth, sending him spinning away. But it was enough for Pikachu's ability to kick in. Paralyzed, Meowth could only watch as Pikachu charged his most powerful attack.

"Finish off Meowth with a Thunderbolt!" Ashe yelled. Pikachu was all too happy to comply, that attack had hurt! Meowth was prepare for this though, as the white Premier Ball bounced off of his blackened and slightly cooked form, he let himself be captured without incident.

Ashe was a little put out by the fact he didn't try to resist, but chalked it up to both orders from her father and the paralysis. Getting everyone healed up and checked over before heading to Viridian Forest, Ashe was faced with her first true obstacle, as the Spearow had been behind her the entire time, and the Forest was in front of her.

Meowth and Pikachu where out of their Pokéballs, Meowth explaining the training he went through in order to even join Team Rocket, and that his entire move set revolved around misdirection and underhanded tactics. Staring at the entrance of the forest, Ashe steeled herself. She would catch at least two Pokémon on their way through, whispering it to herself under her breath trying to commit that goal to memory.

Meowth nodded as he heard the girl's goal for the forest, and decided to give out a few tips, "Da forest is mostly inhabited by bug-types like Weedle and Caterpie, and only Weedle's evolved forms stick around. Pidgey and Pidgeotto hang around here as well, so be ready."

Ashe nodded, before a rustling in the bushes startled them. Meowth freaked as Pikachu stood at the ready, only for a Caterpie to wiggle out of the bush, it's eyes set on Ashe. Pikachu started to charge up a Thundershock, but Caterpie whizzed past him and leapt onto Ashe's leg, eyes twinkling.

As Caterpie nuzzled Ashe's leg and making noises that conveyed excitement, Meowth smirked, "This little Casanova is tryin' to impress ya so you would take him along."

Ashe looked down with a grin, "All he had to do was ask."

Ashe backed up a little ways and motioned for Caterpie to do the same, "Might as well do this the proper way, Pokéball, GO!"

Caterpie leapt into the air to meet the red and white ball, and disappeared into the capsule like device with a flash of red light, not even shaking to signal Caterpie was fighting the capture. Ashe grinned as she picked up the pokéball.

"Alright, I caught Caterpie!"

"Nice catch," Meowth said, nodding wisely, before his ear twitched at the sound of something in a tree nearby. Pikachu noticed as well and unleashed a Thundershock into the tree.

"Aiee!" was the noise that the thing in the tree made as it fell out of the tree and hit the ground. Ashe blinked at seeing a girl a few years older than her in a crumpled heap in front of her and had only one panicked thought, 'Meowth is a criminal, right? He can help!'

"Meowth! Pikachu killed her! Help me hide the body!"

"I'm not dead," the girl muttered, which happened to be the wrong thing to say as she shambled to her feet.

"ZOMBIE!" Ashe screamed and shot up another tree on her own, not wanting to be eaten.

"Calm down twerp, I'm still alive, as a HUMAN!" the girl yelled as a very oversized Persian leapt out of the tree the girl had fallen out of. Pikachu and Meowth joined Ashe in the tree, not wanting to be near the menacing Pokémon that had appeared, "Anyways the name's Ranma."

Ashe looked down with a blank look on her face, and decided on what to do next.

"Prove you're not a zombie."

Ranma stared up and grumbled as she thought, 'Who was this little brat?'

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note

XxXxXxXx

I still think writing an evil but caring Giovanni is a challenge, because I can't make him too soft or too much of a hard ass with Ashe, but when it comes to the other characters, he will be the most evil bastard they have ever met. Family is important to my Giovanni, but with no father and his own mother nearly killing him with her Mew Hunts, Giovanni does not know how to act. The way I have him thinking is Ryker (Silver) is a boy so he can take care of himself, but Ashe is a girl and needs lots of protection, so he has a bit of a double-standard.

Someone asked about Ryker (Silver), he won't be showing up for a long while.

Many people wanted Meowth to be a permanent part of Ashe's team, so I decided to change how he joined her, still on orders from the boss, but it fits in better with Giovanni's new Prologue.

As you now know from the prologues, Griff, Wulfe, and Alex are the three O.C.s that I am implementing. Griff will replace Jessie and James for the most part, mainly the Pokémon snatching missions with large quantities of Pokémon, Wulfe is an International Pokémon Police, or as my friend calls it, InterPokéPol, and Alex is a legends researcher wanting to record proof of every legendary and sees Ashe as a person of interest because of Lugia singing along with her.

Also, Ranma and Ryoga will pop in and out, but they shouldn't be around for more than a chapter at a time until I reach the Safari Zone.


End file.
